


NOT FORGOTTEN

by M_Mirajade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe Le Origini, Ashe Origin Story, Ashe/MCcree Bromance, Bromance, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade
Summary: Esistono ricordi che si marchiano nella mente ma rimangono silenti, in Ashe sembrano fremere costantemente.[Nightmare - Halsey]





	NOT FORGOTTEN

_"Come on, little lady, give us a smile"  
No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about_

  
**Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Schiena dritta, sguardo alto, spalle larghe, gomiti fuori dal tavolo.  
Suo padre preferisce guardare la compostezza dei suoi movimenti piuttosto che rivolgerle una singola parola di affetto.  
Lui appunta la carne solo subito dopo aver ingoiato il boccone precedente, porta il pezzo alla bocca lentamente, mastica frenetico, afferra il tovagliolo, pulisce le labbra, un sorso di vino e ricomincia da capo.  
La riguarda e –Non incassare la testa nel petto- addenta un altro boccone.  
Sua madre non parla, non lo fa quasi mai a tavola se non per chiedere qualcosa a B.O.B, preferisce intimarle ordini con gli occhi.  
Schiena dritta, sguardo alto, spalle, gomiti fuori dal tavolo.  
Sceglie di non mangiare.

_ I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet _

  
**Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Sangue e moccio schizza fuori dalle narici di quell’insulso ragazzino.  
Le nocche di Elizabeth fremono, assesta un altro colpo e le si bagnano di lacrime.  
Quell’idiota piange.  
Accanto a lui la sua vittima precedente.  
-Hai bisogno dell’aiuto di paparino?- gli urla sul volto citando le sue parole.  
Assesta un altro colpo, violento e preciso.  
Lo stesso che avrebbe voluto rifilare a B.O.B quando si era presentato nell’ufficio del preside al fianco di genitori urlanti.  
-Dove sono?- aveva chiesto al suo maggiordomo, come se potesse rispondergli.  
  
  
**Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
La fionda spara un altro dardo: una pietra contro bicchieri di cristallo.  
B.O.B ne sostituisce i cocci con un altro, brillante e lindo riflette il sole della giornata.  
Le brucia la pelle.  
Flette il braccio destro pronta a sfoderare un altro colpo; sente i passi di suo padre.  
Veloci, pesanti….è furioso.  
Qualcosa la colpisce dritto sul volto, una piccola busta che ben conosce.  
-Sei una vergogna per questa famiglia, una fallita-  
Eppure lei non prova risentimento.  
_~~Ignorami adesso.~~_  
Era solo per provare.  
“Fottuto stronzo” pensa mentre l’uomo si allontana… come ha sempre fatto.  
-Venti- dice rivolgendosi al suo maggiordomo –Non sapevo potesse rivolgermi così tante parole in un anno- carica la fionda e colpisce.  
Il sole non brucia più.

_I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for  
A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing_

  
**Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Ride mentre chiede un altro bicchiere.  
E' brilla.  
Arrivata quell’ora quel bar sapeva emanare la stessa aria di un bordello, si diceva. Le donne che vi erano dentro sembrano le stesse con cui suo padre ama divertirsi.  
Al solo pensiero di quell’uomo il bicchiere che beve sembra più amaro del solito.  
-Ehi vacci piano, dolcezza- sente e le si contorce il volto in una smorfia infastidita se non disgustata.  
In un attimo si ritrova con un coltello alle mani –da collezione, impugnatura in avorio fossile, rubato personalmente dallo studio di suo padre- puntato alla gola di quel povero bastardo.  
Lui non trema, alza un sopracciglio.  
Era pietà quella che vedeva?  
-Che cazzo vuoi?- dice  
-Jesse Mccree- si presenta togliendosi il cappello.  
  
  
**Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Stringe la presa sulla sua pistola, intorno a lei urla di euforia.  
Percepisce Mccree accanto a lei, quel cowboy, complice dello spettacolo a cui avrebbe dato vita.  
“Un gioco” le aveva detto.  
Un classico obbiettivo: sconfiggere la squadre avversarie.  
-FATEGLI SALTARE LA TESTA!- sente  
Cinque punti gli omnic, quindici le teste di cazzo componenti delle altre squadre. Facile pensa.  
-Colpiscili in testa, partner- le dice Jesse –Più sono morti più loro sono contenti- e si riferisce al pubblico dietro le transenne; mazzette di soldi nelle mani ed espressione iniettata di sangue.  
Ricchi facoltosi e poveri senza più nulla da scommettere.  
-Lo so, cowboy-  
Sangue tra le sue dita. Pioggia attraverso i vestiti.  
Al via ogni suo sparo sembra mutarsi nell’ urlo di gioia di chi aveva puntato su di lei.  
Un solo sparo fu diverso: sirene delle polizia.  
  
Flash violento sul volto e B.O.B era lì che l’aspettava fuori dalla stazione degli sbirri.  
Quella notte non sarebbe tornata a casa.

_ I've tasted blood and it is sweet _

  
  
**Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
I Deadlock.  
Una massa di assassini che la riconoscono come _Boss_.  
Che si piegano al suo volere come carta al fuoco.  
Non aveva immaginato che il potere potesse essere così appagante.  
L’avrebbero GUARDATA, ASCOLTATA.  
_~~Ignorami adesso~~_  
Spara un colpo al tetto di quella baracca. Si voltano verso di lei, spaventati.  
Ride e ridono tutti.  
La sua famiglia.  
  
  
Jesse sorride seduto malamente ad una sedia abbassandosi il capello sul volto.  
Ricorda ancora la ragazza distrutta, brilla in quel bar.

_ Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, you're complacent  
...  
I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be _

  
  
**Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Birra a fiotti, denaro e polvere da sparo, prostitute impegnate a soddisfare i piaceri della sua gang.  
Il miglior compleanno di sempre.  
-AL BOSS!- dicono bevendo –AL BOSS!!-  
Jesse che la porta sul tetto di quella baracca, le porge quella che sembra una foto: loro due e una partita a carte. Sorride, quasi prova affetto.  
-Non ti facevo così sentimentale Jesse-  
-Solo per il mio Boss- si posiziona comodo su una tegola, fuma il suo sigaro. Tabacco fermentato.  
-Posso chiederti un favore?- gli ruba il sigaro dalle labbra, tira a lungo –Baciami- sparge il fumo  
Mccre la guarda stranito –Cosa?- riprende possesso del sigaro.  
-Non ho mai baciato nessuno-  
-Bacia B.O.B-  
-Non dire cazzate Jesse- gli dice piccata –Sei l’unico di cui mi fido e l’ultimo al mondo che scoperei-  
-Beh non sai cosa ti perdi-  
-Hai capito cosa intendo, idiota-  
Jesse sbuffa, ride, spinge le labbra su quelle del suo boss lentamente ne assapora ogni sfumatura: dal tabacco, alla birra, al lucidalabbra caramellato.  
Quando si allontana Ashe non era mutata di una virgola: sguardo annoiato, quasi divertito.  
-E io che speravo di meglio- dice.  
Ridono.

_ I keep a record of the wreckage of my life _

  
  
**Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
La gang trema.  
“Ci sono delle persone innocenti” aveva appena urlato il cowboy -il suo braccio destro- dopo aver espresso dissenso in quello che era il suo piano.  
Una mano sulla revolver ancora infoderata.  
Ma _il boss_ è più veloce: la vipera sostenuta con un braccio contro la fronte di Jesse.  
Il cowboy lancia la cicca di un sigaro amaro sul pavimento, una mano tremante sull’impugnatura.  
-Non me ne frega un cazzo dei tuoi sensi di colpa Mccree- gli dice –Il colpo si fa, me ne fotto di chi muore o vive-  
_~~Ignorami adesso~~_  
_~~-~~_ Ti prenderanno e marcirai in galera- Mccree la stava implorando? No… nei suoi occhi era pietà quella che vedeva. DI NUOVO.  
_~~Fottiti~~. Ma non vorrebbe pensarlo._  
  
  
**Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Jesse Mccree che conficca un proiettile nel petto di un membro di Overwatch.  
-Scappa- le dice –Scappa prima che ti prendano. Li tengo occupati-  
E non sa dire con chiarezza cosa ma qualcosa si era rotto, lì dove batte il cuore.  
-Col cazzo, non ti lascio qui- ed è una richiesta disperata… una supplica.  
Sta forse piangendo?  
Lui sorride triste –Non ti facevo così sentimentale, boss- e alza lo sguardo su B.O.B intimandogli qualcosa.  
  
Viene portata via dall’omnic.  
La figura del cowboy svanisce tra le lacrime –JESSEE!!- urla.  
Soffoca dentro.  
Non lo aveva mai visto come la sua unica famiglia fino ad allora.  
  
  
**Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.**  
Il tradimento.  
Quello viene pagato con la morte, ed è quello che Mccree merita.  
Accartoccia la foto nelle sue mani, sembra portare il suo odore.  
Gli avrebbe conficcato un proiettile in gola, lasciandolo morire soffocato nel suo sangue.  
Forse avrebbe pianto, forse no.  
Forse gli avrebbe tenuto il capo tra le mani, accarezzato i capelli mentre spirava o forse no.  
Carica la vipera, fuma un sigaro che porta il suo sapore.  
Spera di ~~non~~ trovarlo.

_ I've trusted lies and trusted men  
Broke down and put myself back together again _

_ [(](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw) _ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw)


End file.
